


The Lie to End Them All

by late_night



Series: Lies Series [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: But I'm lazy, Crappy Title, Hunter John, It's just set in the Supernatural universe, M/M, Multi, Not a Crossover, Polyamory, Probably could use work, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's shed that life of death and monsters. He's in a happy relationship with two men (yes, two!) and doesn't need trouble knocking at his door.</p><p>Somehow, it does anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie to End Them All

John had come to expect that weird things would show up at his doorstep. He'd expect people to come knocking at his door, with a new case for Sherlock to look into or a copper looking for Greg to come down to a crime scene when he wasn't answering his phone. Very rarely did people come to the door looking for him. People had no business with an ex-army doctor turned assistant for the world's only consulting detective. Why should they? At least the world believed he was and that worked quite well for him. 

So when the doorbell went off, he expected a client as Greg was already at the Scotland Yard. So he had dragged himself off of Sherlock's lap when they were on the couch, Sherlock in his Mind Palace for his "spring cleaning". He'd have to snap Sherlock out of it when he came back up.

But then he didn't when he opened the door to find one Casey Watson on the other side, her arms crossed and he hair in a quick pony tail. Their, _her car_ he reminded himself, car was parked on the street.

"Hi," she said, taking a step up to try and get into the flat, only to be blocked by John who stepped over a step. 

"What do you want?" he growled at her.

"A beer," she said brightly before attempting to shove past him, succeeding this time. 

"Casey," he snapped before rushing ahead of her and getting in her way again. "Why are you here?" he asked again, lowering his voice so it was practically a snarl. 

"I was in the neighborhood," she said. "Thought I'd stop by. Need a second opinion."

"So go ask Isaac or some other hunter," he said. "I don't do that anymore."

"I'm well aware," she said. "By the blog about murders by humans and the lifestyle you have. No one would ever mistake you for a hunter. Although that's kind of what you wanted now isn't it?"

"I tried to keep contact," he said. "Even when I was in Afghanistan. I tried up until I was shot and you didn't show or even pick up the phone. You never answered so I gave up."

 "You're fine," she said. "So there was no reason for me to be there." 

"So it's only important to be there if I'm on my deathbed?" He sighed, lowering his voice. "So glad you care."

"I do care," she insisted.

"Yeah," he hissed, "That must be why you called me a coward when I said that I didn't want to hunt anymore. God forbid I want out after I saw what happened to dad I wanted to be safe or at least feel safe."

"Dad should have been all the more reason to keep going," she said. "It's what he would have wanted."

"And what, have everyone else die too?" he said before sighing. "Please leave Case, I can't handle you."

They stared at each other, neither moving, John was faintly aware of Sherlock moving from his spot on the couch. 

"John," he called.

"Who's-" Casey started.

"Leave," he said again, slightly louder. He didn't want Casey anywhere near Sherlock, that'd be a recipe for disaster.

She didn't move and Sherlock emerged from the flat, looking at the scene in front of him. He had that look on his face as he looked Casey over that told John he was trying to deduce what he could from Casey.

"Sherlock go back to the flat," he said in a defeated voice. "I'll take care of her."

Sherlock gave him a confused look and didn't budge. _Of course he'd choose today to be difficult._

"Couple days, tops," she said, moving on from their previous argument. "That's all I'm asking."

John moved down the stairs hurriedly, grabbing Casey's arm as she went, leaving a very confused Sherlock standing there, he attempted to follow only to get a door to the face.

"Theories?" he said.

"You're coming with?"

"Theories," he said again. "You said quick, let's make it quick. No idle chat."

"I don't know," she said. "I've pretty much narrowed it down to werewolf, skinwalker or maybe even black dog although that last one's a pretty far stretch. Hence, second opinion."

"And you came all the way here for it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "None of those things would remotely be around here."

"Ok so need some help," she said. "You were always the one to lecture me on never hunting alone."

"Never stopped you."

She sighed. 

"Give me a couple of minutes," he finally said, giving into her demands. "For four days only. Then I'm headed back, hunt done or not."

He turned around quickly and stomped back to 221B to find Sherlock waiting at the stairs. 

"Your going with her," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You never talk about your family and yet your going off with her?"

"Family problem," he lied. "Nothing you need to be involved with. Only for a couple days, just to clear some things up with the folks." 

More lies to stack up. God he wished he didn't have to lie, but he knew how they'd react to the truth so he kept his mouth shut and went along with whatever Sherlock said. It was easier than trying to explain hunting and ghosts and everything else to him.

"I'll come with," Sherlock said.

"No," John said quickly. "No, you don't want to be there, trust me." _For once, just do as your told._ John thought. 

Sherlock deflated slightly. "Fine," he said. "Only a few days."

"I'll be back before you know it." 

He seemed to accept that answer, but John knew Sherlock and he couldn't tell if Sherlock bought his story or not. 

* * *

The hunt blew. Werewolves always sucked, especially if the person didn't know they were a werewolf. It was a struggle when they didn't know they were killing people and they could have been good people themselves. Much like Jesse must had been. Jesse had a good job, small family. Perfect life. 

Except for the fact that he turned into a man eating wolf a couple times a month and didn't even know it.

John knew Casey didn't need help on this hunt. He knew it from the start, there was no need for her to drag him into this. 

They didn't really talk about it until they were in the car headed back to London, Werewolves of London playing in the background and John snorted at the irony.

"Why am I here?" he finally asked. "You did not need me for that case, why am I here?" 

"Ok," she said," Maybe I was a little lonely. Sucks being on the road, alone."

"The poor me act won't work," John said to her, taking his eyes off the road to look at her for a second. "I like my life, I'm not leaving it."

"Ok, alright," she said. "I wanted to remind you."

"Of what?" he said. "How much this life sucks?"

"That it was still out there," Casey snapped. "See when hunter leave they get comfy, then they forget what's out there, that's the biggest mistake they make. I just didn't want that happening to you."

"What happened Case?" John said. 

"You know how Libby wanted out of the business?" John nodded. "Well she did get out and about a month ago some hunters found her dead by a vampire. The mate of one she had killed years ago, it never forgot her. Got me thinking, what if that happened to you? And you wouldn't expect it. So there, just a reminder."

He stayed silent. "Sorry about Libby," he finally said after minutes passed. "I knew you were close." 

"Not your fault," she said. Silence filled the car again, although it wasn't nearly as awkward as the way down.

"So," she finally said. "Your with a guy. _Two guys._ "

"Shut up," he said. 

"What happened to 'I'm not gay.'"

"I'm not," he said indignantly. "Their different. And I believe the term is bi."

"Right," she said. "Geez, one's a copper, ain't he? That must be loads of fun. Think of all the things he could arrest you for, if only he knew."

"Hahaha," he said in a mocking tone. "Tons of fun."

"Really, must be awkward," she said. "After all you've done and all the time you've spent avoiding the police and the law and now your in a pretty invested relationship. Think he could bail me next time I'm arrested?"

"I'm sure he could," John said. "But he's gonna be too busy with me to do that." John winked at her and she just "humphed" before relaxing back into her seat.

"You ever gonna tell 'em?" she said, looking at him with seriousness in her eyes, telling him that joking time was over. 

"That I'm what?" he said sadly, "a freak?"

"Pretty much," she said.

"Dunno," he answered. "Probably not. I mean, how would I start? 'Morning! Here's some tea, oh by the way I'm really a monster hunter who's been lying to you for years.' Think of the response I'd get."

"I suppose that'd be a terrible way to introduce it but John, let's be real here. They both investigate murders for a living. They're bound to stumble on a murder done by a monster eventually, if they haven't already. It could end badly, best case scenario, one's injured. Worst case scenario, you have to kill one because they've been turned into some horrible creature." 

"I know," he said quietly. 

"Secrets ruin relationships," she continued like he hadn't said anything. "I've watched enough shitty movies to know that. Especially a secret as huge as yours. It'll tear you guys up if they find out the hard way. Really."

"They'll think I'm a freak," he said. "If they don't lock me in a loony house first. Best case, they just kick me out."

"If that happens, come find me," she said. "You know you can always come back."

"Yea," he said.  

"It sucks you know," she said.

"What does?" he asked.

"That you have to live a lie to be happy."

The rest of the car ride was silent until they pulled up to 221B a half an hour later. 

"Think about what I said, seriously," Casey said. 

"Yea," he got out of the drivers seat so Casey could hop over to it. 

John leaned on the door, "How'd you know about me being in a relationship anyways?"

"Oh Johnny," she said. "I do read your blog you know. Even leave a comment every once in a while."

"Wait," he said, "So those comments with the-"

"All me," she said. "I used code words to get your attention but I don't think you got it."

"I'll keep an eye out now," he said, rolling his eyes at her. She reached over to the glove box and handed him a silver knife.

"To keep you safe," she explained. He pocketed it and smiled.

"Keep yourself safe Case," he said. "Promise?"

"Yeah," she closed the door to the car and went to move it, waving as she left. He waved back and went to the flat. He could hear Sherlock and Greg moving around upstairs and Sherlock's loud announcement of "John's back." 

John smiled as Sherlock rounded the corner and tackled him in an uncharacteristic display of affection, not that he was objecting. He could see Greg roll his eyes at Sherlock as he joined them downstairs.

"Guys," he said, trying to pry Sherlock off him. "I was only gone for a couple days."

"And I missed you," Sherlock said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He sighed and followed them up the stairs, leaving his bag at the door, a smile on his face as he went. 

 


End file.
